


Isle Kisses

by Rosie_Dayze



Series: A Winter with Haldir [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Love, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Dayze/pseuds/Rosie_Dayze
Summary: A brief one shot of Haldir meeting with a secret lover in the misty mountains





	Isle Kisses

The snows are deep beneath your feet at you trek across a curving ridge of Fanuidhol. The chill has seeped into your triple wrapped feet, and the furs you wrapped around yourself do only so much for the winter ladden winds. It is a treacherous time to climb Cloudyhead, yet you would brave it all, have braved much in fact, for him.

Your nose feels like a shard of ice. Your hair is brittle with cold. To say that you don’t look your best would be an effort in the practice of understating. You know you shouldn’t be here. If your clansmen knew you were here they’d brand you a traitor to your own people and send you wandering the Misty Mountains with nothing on your back. For now they are two days to the west and you, the best hunter in the clan, are procuring the last of the beasts to be tanned and frozen for winter.

Bit that is not all you do.

You lift your hand to the bridge of your nose, blocking the light that glimmers off the snow. Flakes gather on your brows and lashes. You see a wisp in the distance. And then that wisp sharpens, its edges become clear. A tall, lean shape clad in boiled gray leather walks towards you. He pauses. Your hand drifts away from your face.

For a moment you can’t even breathe. While the snow has soaked you, it seems to only have grazed him. His locks of golden hair dance in the mountain air. His sharp, elfin eyes fix on you and a tremor runs down your spine. It happened just like this, two years ago. You had been injured, half dead, and sure that the cold would take you. Then he showed up like some elfin phantom and tended you. Over the course of a few weeks…everything changed.

Now you rush towards him. Your feet are sure beneath you as you fling yourself against him. His arms crash around you and pull you close. Before either of you can speak he yanks down the bit of cloth across your face and crushes his lips against yours. The warmth of him radiates against you and you nearly melt into it.

How you end up back at the tiny cabin he nursed you in all those years ago is a blur. You know that every few steps are interrupted with desperate eager kisses. He pushes you through the door, and the moment it snaps shut behind you, your mouths crash together again.

“A year is too long,” you whisper as his nimble fingers find the laces of your hunter’s gear.

His hand pets your face, smudging away the melting snow. You are grateful for the fire he has already built in the central pit.

“Yes,” he agrees as your clothes puddle to the floor. His hands graze along your sides, sending tendrils of pleasure down to your toes. “But any more often and we would arouse suspicion.”

You chuckle as your hand closes over the length of him. “Not all it would arouse.”

He makes a low sound and the two of you collapse to a pile of furs, basking together in the firelight and one another.


End file.
